Ducktales: Quadrupled
by Calebray866
Summary: The adventures of Scrooge McDuck and Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the quadruplet Joey alongside Webby as they solve mysteries and rewrite history. Including the mystery of what happened to Della Duck.
1. Chapter 1

Ducktales: Quadrupled

Chapter 1: Woo-oo Pt. 1

"Ahh!" Uncle Donald yells, "C'mon! Hold still Uncle Donald." Louie yells, "Louie! Get off of me!" Uncle Donald orders, Louie soon got off him, and Uncle Donald felled down, I was chuckling and watching everything going on, "Good morning, Uncle Donald." Huey greets as he was busy cooking some breakfast, "You can't wear this to your job interview." Louie states holding up Uncle Donald's clothes before throwing it in the dishwasher, "My uniform!" Uncle Donald cried out, my eyes wondered over to the stove, it was literally on fire, making me gasp, "You gotta dress for the job you want, not the job you have, which is no job." Louie informs,

" He's right you know," A yellow shirted duckling with a beanie said. " 'Cause given your track record. You really can't afford another L." That comment just simply earned him a glare from his Uncle Donald. " Can it Joey!" The young duck couldn't resist a good quip which Donald cry out in panic as one of the sleeves that didn't get into the dishwasher caught fire, he grabbed it quickly and turned on the sink, and dunked the burning cloth into the water. Joey was the comedian and prankster of the family.

"Huey be careful the stove is hot." Joey stated to his older brother (by two seconds), "But it's a big day, and a big day calls for a big breakfast." Huey replied as he showed us the breakfast he made, which looked horrible and smelled bad.

"Gross." Joey gagged in disgust and looked away from it. " Huey, do me a favor and never cook breakfast for me."

Joey then looked over towards the ironing board as Donald shivered, "I'll get the iron!" announced as Joey took the suit from Louie and ran past Donald to the iron board.. ", Unfortunately, Joey flipped it open only for it to fall on Donald's head sending his uncle to the floor. Then while Joey was unaware as he continued to iron Donald's suit. He then started hearing "Ow! Ow! Wack!" Repeatedly from under him.

Joey put Donald's jacket on him, while also sticking a kick me sign on the back as a prank, only for Huey to come around and remove it shortly afterwards.

Having had enough Donald gets angry and makes one of his angry noises which made Huey, Louie, and Joey jump back. "STOP HELPING ME!" He shouted. " and where are your life vests?! What if the boat goes down while the babysitter's here?!" The three ducklings responded with a collection of groans. "Yes Uncle Donald." As Joey gave a sarcastic salute before putting his on.

"Where is that babysitter?" Uncle Donald questions as he dialed the babysitter's number, "Where are you?!" He yells, "What?!" He yelled again in the phone, "I didn't give you a new address." Joey looks at Huey and Louie with a mischievous smirk who smirked back at him.

"Well, what time can you get here?" Donald asked,

Changes to the middle of nowhere showing the elderly babysitter there. " I-I don't know?"

Uncle Donald soon hanged up, "Crazy old bird." He mumbled, but loud enough for us to hear, "Where can I find another babysitter at 10:00?" He mutters, Joey widens his eyes.

"10:00!?" Joey exclaimed as this was not a part of the plan. " You gotta go!" Huey and Louie say in unison as the the trio began to push Donald out the door. "I can't just leave you!" A worried Uncle Donald said.

"We can survive for a couple of hours!" Louie stated.

"Yeah, beside I can take care of the rest of these knuckleheads any day of the week." Joey smugly added as he pulled his two brothers close and ruffled Louie's hair as they both push him away. To which Huey and Louie glare at him in response.

"A couple of hours. Uh... well, okay." He replies, "But just keep those life vests on!" He added, soon the engine for the boat house became active, "What is that idiot doing?" Joey thought to himself.

"Where's Dewey?" Donald asked them. as to which the siblings were forced to quickly think of something. As they all say something different in unison.

"Sleeping!" Said Louie

"Eating!" Joey said.

"Who's Dewey?" Huey added in a panic making Louie groan and Joey facepalm. As Donald walked past them, both Louie and Joey glare over at Huey.

" Who's Dewey?" Louie mocked.

"Seriously dude?" Joey added.

Uncle Donald, we went into the room where Dewey was, he had somehow managed to hot wire the boat making Joey smirk (although it didn't change the fact that they were busted), "All right, boys, we'll get to Cape Suzette and back before anyone realizes we're gone." He says, but he didn't know Uncle Donald was here, "So long, Dorkburg! Hello—-Uncle Donald? What, what's up?" Dewey said as he nervously waved at Uncle Donald.

Soon after Donald grabbed the quadruplets and through them into the car. "I can't leave you boys alone for one minute." Donald stayed as he slammed the door on them.

Joey and Louie sat in the middle while Dewey was on Joey's left and Huey on Louie's right. Dewey then climbed a bit over Joey, making him growl in annoyance. "You were supposed to get him out by 10:00, Hubert!" Dewey scolded. "You were supposed to signal before turning on the boat Dewford!" Huey sassed climbing on the other side nearly crushing Joey in the middle making him growl again.

"We never get to do anything!" Louie protest.

"Alright..." Joey finally spoke up. "Now that everyone has said their piece, I'd like to say something." Joey said calmly.

"Yeah what is that?" Dewey asked his brother.

"Well I'd like..." Joey said calmly, but then. "FOR EVERYONE TO GET OFF!" He shouted as his brothers finally backed off of him. "Thank you." He said finally calmed down.

"Boys, if we want to keep our home afloat, we've all got to do things we don't want to do." Donald says as he got into the car, "No offense Uncle Donald But you can burly keep it afloat." Joey quipped which his uncle responded with a thump to the back of his head. "Ow!"

and then puts a destination in the GPS, "Destination: McDuck Manor." It says out loud.

"Wait a minute." Joey questioned. " did you just say ' McDuck Manor'?"

"As in Scrooge McDuck?!" Huey asked.

"The bajillionaire?!" Dewey exclaimed.

"You're finally going to sell us." Louie commented which he and Joey fist bump to. "That's what I'm talking about."

"I'm not gonna sell-" Donald paused himself and sighs, "He owes me." He says, "We're gonna meet SCROOGE MCDUCK?!" Dewey exclaimed, he was obviously excited, "That guy's AMAZING!" Louie added, "What?!" Huey shouts also.

"He's the most interesting Duck in the world..." Joey added as he made his voice as deep as he could make it as his Uncle and brothers look at him awkwardly. " What I have always wanted to say that and I thought this was the best moment." He explained. "Ah! Just continue!" He huffed.

"I heard he's so epic, he defeated a rock giant and carved a stone out of its leg!" Dewey states to the rest of his siblings. "No way! Seriously?" Joey said in excitement.

"Way!" Dewey responded.

"I heard he's so smart, he solved the mystery of the chupacarba, turns out it was just a shaved bear!" Huey informs, "I heard that he's so rich, he only hunts for treasure TO SWIM IN IT!" Louie informs,

Joey then felt like he needed to add something so he spoke up as well. " well... I heard um...he-he's... rich!" He said since he couldn't think of anything at the moment.

"Alright! Take it down a notch! It's only for a couple of hours." Uncle Donald says to us, "A couple of hours with the most EXCITING DUCK IN THE WORLD!" Dewey exclaimed happy.

"Oh so he can say it but it's awkward when I do it." Joey quipped.

~time skip~

Uncle Donald drove up to the manor, it was huge, he rolled down his window to speak in the box, "Mrs. B! Open up! I needa get outta here before- " A car horn beeping sound interrupted Uncle Donald, "-he shows up." Uncle Donald finishes, he then gets out of the car, the quads got up to the window behind them to see what was happening.

Donald Duck." Scrooge says, "Uncle Scrooge." Uncle Donald greets, "UNCLE Scrooge?!" Huey yelled, the four of us cheered, Dewey even managed to roll out the car onto the roof then flip back inside the open window, he crashed into Joey, making growl at him,

But then said, immaturely . "I knew I was related to greatness... but I just wasn't to sure about you guys though." they chose to ignore him due to their excitement. suddenly Scrooge McDuck yelled at Uncle Donald and started to wave his cane around madly, Joey wanted to leave to step in and protect his Uncle, whether it was Scrooge McDuck or not, but Huey grabbed his sleeve and made him stay put.

Then Donald begins to yell at Scrooge about something, (not sure what as none of them could understand a word Donald says half the time) as they continued to yell, Uncle Donald called his nephews as they all got out the car and walked over,

"Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Joey." Donald introduced. "Meet Scrooge McDuck."

Remember, no tricks, no lies and no trouble." Uncle Donald informs them, they look at him, "Yes, Uncle Donald." They all say, "I wasn't talking to you." He says to his nephews as he glared at Scrooge McDuck.

After Donald left, the boys followed Scrooge up to his front door. Only to met with a door In their face, luckily Mrs. Beakley quickly came and opened the door for them.

They enter a room to see lots of treasures, and a painting. "Yep, he's rich." Joey stated backing up his statement from earlier. Mrs. Beakley then lead the boys to the dining room, where the found themselves on the far end of Scrooge's big dining room table, but Scrooge mostly kept his face hidden in his news paper.

Until Beakley walked over to him. "Talk to your nephews." She said sharply.

Scrooge then takes a deep breath and puts down his paper and asks. "So...do kids still play with marbles these days?" He asked.

"Are you really our Uncle!?" Huey asked quickly. As he got up in his face.

"How old are you?" Dewey asked.

"How much is your net worth?" Louie asked.

" since we're family does that mean we are in the will?" Joey asked quickly. " and also what's the deal with you and Uncle Donald?" He added after seeing a couple of dirty looks from his sibling.

" is that fork real silver?" Louie asked pointing to his fork. "Can I have it?!"

"How come you never come and visit?" Dewey asked.

"Maybe because you're so old and moving is so hard?" Joey said with a smirk which received a growl from Scrooge.

"You owe us like, a lot of birthday presents!" Dewey stated.

"Oh and Christmas! don't forget Christmas!"

"You used to be a big deal whatever happened to you?" Louie asked.

Suddenly Scrooge slammed his newspaper down on the table making Joey jump back, knocking over Dewey by accident who caught him.

"Beakley!" Scrooge yelled.

After that the four were then thrown into a small empty room with a sack of marbles. Joey being the last thrown in the room he landed with a " Oof!" Then glared at his new found uncle, " You agreed to watch them." Scrooge said to Beakley. "Watch them."

He looks back at the four. " Joey, Huey, Louie...ugh" he pauses at Dewey. "The forth one?" Who glares at him. "Tough break." Joey said to Dewey, in the form of a cough as he could resist cracking a quip at his brother. Causing Dewey to direct his glare at Joey' who gives him a joking grin, Scrooge tipped his hat at them before leaving the room.

Beakley then tosses a small bag to Joey who catches it then opens it up to reveal marbles. Joey gives a look as if to say "you've got to be kidding me"

"Please do not leave the designated playing area." Beakley told the quads in a dull tone. " A gift from your great uncle. "You will return them upon you departure, he has counted them."

"Oh yeah because I definitely wouldn't want to part with these." Joey quipped sarcastically. Beakley ignored his comment as she left the room.

" Great now we have two boring uncles." Huey said crossing his arms in disappointment.

Joey then stated "Well if somebody hadn't have said..." 'You used to be a big deal? Whatever happened to you?'"Joey said that last part with a mocking voice. "Smooth move."

Louie rolled his eyes then decided to change the subject. " So we're totally ditching this room, right?," Louie said before looking to Joey. "Mind getting rid of the door so we can go and do something fun?"

"Oh, I dunno, we should probably stay here. Besides why do I get door duty?" Joey shrugged.

Louie smirked as he leaned against the door. "It's official Joey has gone soft~" he then taunted so he would tackle only for him to run out of the way so he could break the door down despite following the rules almost all the time.

"Take. It. Back." Joey said with a death glare.

Louie smirked. "Joey is nothing but a big soft marshmallow~"

Joey yelled out and soon rammed toward him only for Dewey and Louie to step out of the way and crash the door down in rage. Somehow Louie knew Joey's temper would come in handy.

"Thanks bro." Dewey said teasingly as Joey sat up slouched grudgingly with his arms crossed. "Shut up."

"Come on guys," Dewey said. "Let's touch some expensive stuff." Then suddenly a rope then came out of the shadows and dragged Dewey and Joey out of the room.

"Dewey! Joey!" Huey and Louie called out until they two were caught by ropes.

~time skip~

The four brothers now find themselves tied up and hung upside down. Joey trying his best to try to break free but whoever tied those ropes must have really outdone themselves.

The lights then suddenly turned on, "I'll put the marbles back I sware!" Dewey begged for mercy.

"Yeah and I am really sorry about the door!" Joey followed up.

"Who sent you?! Ma Beagle?! Glomgold?! Answer me?!" A girl voice commanded as it echoed through the area, then the girl duck came up to Louie's face and said the last part.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Louie sobbed out.

"Way to keep on a brave face there Lou." Joey said flatly.

"Wait did you say Uncle Scrooge!?" The girl duck said excitedly. "Oh my God the nephews!" She said before running over and cutting the rope, making them all drop.

"Woah woah hey time out!" Joey said. "You know about us?"

"Of course! Researching Mr. McDuck and his family is kind of like my hobby." She explained before jumping into a million questions.

"What are your blood types?" She asked as she plucked some of Louie's hair. "What's Donald really like?" She asked, "who's the evil quadruplet?" She questioned.

"Louie." Dewey, Huey, and Joey stated in unison. "And Joey." Huey said, with that both Louie and Joey shrugged

"eh"

"Guilty as charged."

"Tell me everything!" She then caught the quads by surprise and took a picture of them.

"Um, we live with our uncle." Louie states.

"On a boat." Dewey added,

"Go on!" She urged.

"That's kind of it." Huey said

"Yep just a normal, boring family." Joey stated.

"Normal?! Boring? Ha!" She says, she then kicks a ball into a picture which flips up to reveal everything about Scrooge McDuck. "Woah!" The quads all say in unison.

The girl then placed the picture of Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Joey on the board. " Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Joey Duck. Scrooge's great nephews on his sister Hortense side with Quackmore Duck twice removed!" The girl duckling busts out smiling.

"And you are...?" Dewey questioned.

"Oh right. I'm Webby Vanderquack, my granny's the housekeeper." She informed.

"Wait are we friends now?" Webby asks.

"If we say yes will you let us live?" Huey asks,

"Good one new best friend." Webby says as she then makes a new line between the boys and hers, and underlined it as friends.

"So friend, what do you do for fun around here?" Joey asks. "Oh I'm the best at fun." Webby replies as she kicks an air vent and crawls through it. "At least it's not the marble room." Dewey said as the boys followed Webby through the vent.

Meanwhile, Scrooge was trying to put on his scuba gear but was having a tough time. Scrooge growls and groans "Come on, you blaggard." Trying to get a sailor suit over his head. "You won't get the best of Scrooge McD - aagh!" Mrs. Beakley walks in to see what he was doing.

"A little spring cleaning, I see?" Beakley said as she was handed a newspaper by Scrooge. "Maybe. Maybe not. Read this."

Beakley skims through the article while adjusting her glasses. "Snow. On the Drake Barrier Reef." She stated. Scrooge nodded "First time in 50 years." He explained." That weather report aligns perfectly with the Papia Prophecy. A shift in currents may present a pathway to Atlantis, lost city under the sea!" Beakley simply narrowed her eyes. " This is because some children made fun of you, isn't it?" She said plainly.

"Nonsense! I'm no has-been. They're the has-beens." Scrooge ranted as his began putting on the metal scuba gloves. " I am an am-now."

"Make a list!" Scrooge told Beakley as he tossed her a pad and paper. "Four oxygen tanks, two pressure gauges, a pilot -"

Launchpad peaks around the door to Scrooge's office. "I'm a pilot."

"a week's provisions, - an experimental deep-sea sub -" Scrooge ignores him and continues to list items.

"I'm a pilot."

Beakley then looks at Scrooge with an angry look. "And one secretary for an old man who seems to have forgotten that I...", Beakley rears back her pen. "am not...his secretary!" She declared as she hurled the pen at Scrooge's head who ducks making it smash into the wall. "So, ehhh...not interested?" Scrooge gulped nervously.

"I have enough excitement caring for Webby." Beakley pointed out. " Perhaps you should spend some time with your family."

To that Scrooge scoffs.

"Oh aye? Hang up my spats? Become the doddering old relic everyone thinks I am," he ranted. "spinning yarns to those loud-mouth young'uns about the man I used to be?"

"You have avoided them for ten years!" Beakley argued.

"Because family is nothing but trouble!" Scrooge stated, as he did Dewey was crawling in the vent right as he said it, with Joey following behind him. " Dewey? Are you ok?" A concerned Joey asked but didn't get an answer as Dewey kept moving. "Good talk." Joey stated.

"I'm Scrooge McDuck. " The old duck said as he put on his helmet as it weighed him down. "I made my name being tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties. " he continued as he was being bent over and weighed down. " And I made my money square, on my own, no nephews, no family, no one helped me there, and I don't need help now, and -" his monologue was cut off as he finally fell over with a clatter. "Eh-Beakley, a little help."

Beakley walks away and Scrooge tries to stand up, but falls over and his helmet hits the ground; he scoots along the ground.

Scrooge sighs. "...maybe they're right."

Up ahead, we see the others got out of the air vent, Dewey and Joey followed, Joey accidentally lost his footing and felled on top of Dewey, who quickly got up and helped me up "I-I meant to do that." He said with a nervous chuckle they followed after their siblings and Webby, who led us to this door, "Welcome to the wing of secrets!" Webby announced, as she opens the door, the four siblings followed after her. It had a lot of stuff, such as dinosaur skeletons and paintings.

"I knew it!" Huey said Joey walked over him looking up at picture of a shaved bear being stood on by Scrooge " Hey look Huey's natural habitat!" Joey teased his brother who punched him in the arm , "Check it out Joey and Dewey!" Louie says as he called out to his siblings he gestured over to a stone carved out as Scrooge, "Cool."

"Cool." Dewey says in a dull tone, "Yeah, whatever."

What did he hear? Joey thought.

"This place is amazing!" Huey yelled, "It's fake." Dewey states, they walked over to a painting that Dewey was staring at, "wow you know how to kill the mood don't you my dude?" Joey quipped. "Is that Uncle Donald?" Huey asked in confusion, "Oh yeah, he was Mr. McDuck's sidekick!" Webby informs, finally having the slight motivation, Joey walked over to see what they were staring at.

"Yeeeeep! It's fake definitely, definitely fake." Joey stated.

"Dewey's and Joey are right, it's fake." Huey states, Joey grins at him. "I am not going to say that again." Uncle Donald has never done anything cool in his life." Joey spoke, "What?! Donald Duck is one of the most daring adventurous of all time!" Webby announced, "It's fake though. And I bet everything here is too!" Dewey exclaimed, "That's not true, what about this picture of chupacarba?" Webby questioned, "Photoshopped." Huey replied, "This treasure chest?" Webby questions gesturing to a treasure chest, "Probably brought it at a auction." Louie states, Webby soon opens the chest, only for something to come out, "T-This ghost?" She says, stuttering, Joey scoffed and rolled his eyes , "You mean this halloween decoration?" Joey says smugly as he pulled the sheet off of the figure.

it soon revealed to be a ghost pirate, the same one from that painting. Joey did a quick and comedic double take from the painting to the actual ghost. "Ugh... hi so..." Joey tried to think of something to say. " h-how's the afterlife treating yeah, ranking from ten to zero?"

"Curse ye, ye scurvy life-lubbers!" The pirate ghost says, Webby, Dewey and Joey ran off, "It's Captain Peghook, the scourge of the River Styx!" Webby announced, the five ducks ran ahead of her, Dewey grabbed a sword and aimed it at the pirate "It's real, it's really, really real!" He shouts, soon the sword glowed blue and it was ripped away from his grasp and tried to slash at the pirate, but it couldn't, "The Deus Excalibur! It won't rest until it's target is slain!" Webby says, "But he's already dead!" Joey shouted. the sword accidently hit the Picchu Gong, "Do not let anything else hit that Gong!" Webby informed, Louie backed away, with hands in the air, "Yep, I'm gonna sit this one out." He says as he sat down on a randomly placed saddle, it soon transformed into this headless horse.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Joey freaked out at the sight of the thing.

"The headless man horse! That one is pretty self explanatory." Webby states,

the headless horse bucked Louie off and Louie felled on top of me, the horse was on it's hind legs and one of it's hooves hit the gong, "That's twice!" Dewey yelled as he was getting chased by the pirate ghost, "One more and something terrible could happen." Webby informs, "What could be more terrible than this!" Louie shouts, "What in dismal downs is going on in here?!" Scrooge's voice yells.

"There it is." They all said in unison. Why aren't you in your rooms?" Scrooge scolds, however before anyone could answer a ghost swooped down causing us to run, Louie grabbed our great uncle hand, Joey ran with Huey, they all had hid behind a giant coin, "We got this, there are six of us and three of them. Oh no wait, they're teaming up." Huey states,

"Aw Come On!" Joey groaned.

"Ah good, that only means one target." Scrooge says as he walked out, "No get back here! Your old!" Dewey calls out to him.

"Insurance doesn't cover old men getting attacked by Ghosts and headless horses!" Joey followed up.

"Oi Beastie, what's it going to take to shovel you off to the after life?" Scrooge questions, "The head of scrooge McDuck." The pirate says in a deep voice, his face erupting into blue flames, "Would you settle for his hat?" Scrooge asks, the ghost pirate lunged at him.

Scrooge's hat flinged at the ghost pirate, making the pirate die down his flames and close it's eyes in surprise, the hat phased through him, and Scrooge ran forward, sliding underneath the pirate and the sword was thrown at him, however the sword sliced the statue behind Scrooge, and off came the head of Scrooge McDuck, the statue version that is.

"Here's your head." Scrooge mused as he pointed his cane towards the decapitated stone head, throwing in up in the horse riding pirate, "I should have been more specific!" The ghost screamed out as a bright light took him away and the stone head he once held, felled onto the headless horse, granting him the one thing he wanted. The horse clicked it's hooves before running out the room. " thank you I no longer look like a freak!"

all ran out and cheered, suddenly Scrooge slammed his cane onto the ground making all of the children cease their victory. "We can explain, we came down to your secret museum to look for you, because...we love you?" Louie replied, as he awkwardly hugged our great uncle.

"You're not buying this are you?" Joey said in a dry tone. To which Scrooge shook his head in response. "Wait a minute? Secret museum? This is the gar-age!" Scrooge said in a confused tone. taking out a garage opener and pressing the button, causing a pretty loud beep, light shot through the room, "The wait?huh? what now what?" Joey questioned.

"Ha! What Do you mean "garage"?" Louie says, "No that's ridiculous, if this is a garage then how do you explain all this amazing stuff? Like the garden hose of destiny? Or Montezuma's stacks of old magazines? Or-" Webby scoffed but then realized that it was a garage "Oh yeah, it's a garage." She says, "

"Unbelievable." Scrooge complained, causing the five of them to turn to him. "I invite you to my home-" Joey interrupted. " You locked us in a room!" "I gave you marbles!" He argued back "Yeah 'cause that's every kids dream." Joey scoffed. "All we wanted was to hang out with you!" Huey spoke "Well now you have, and look at the mess it's got me!" Scrooge replied. he gripped his cane tighter as he noticed the the effect it caused, he tries to say something but Dewey beats him to it

"I guess family is nothing but trouble, right Scrooge?" He sassed and had his arms crossed, Joey's widened. So that was what this was about.

Scrooge' face darkened and he seemed very angry.

"Everybody out." He growled "But we're-" Joey spoke, but was interrupted by Scrooge "Out!" He yells, hitting the gong with his cane.

all gasped, "What are you gaping at? The curse is only activated if you ring the gong three times and-" Scrooge explained as he glared towards the statue, but his face soon melted into realization, as the gong began to crack, "-And you already hit it two times, didn't you?" He questions.

"Uh huh." Joey simply answered.

The six step back in fear as the gong cracked, sparing no second from unleashing the dragon trapped inside. As the dragon busted out from the stone, it's golden body flung up into the roof causing a giant hole to remain. It let's out an ear piercing screech. "Pixiu, the gold-hunting dragon." Webby spoke in a serious tone as she stared up at the now freed dragon. "Gold hunting! Sounds great!" Louie said with a smile, "Not when you're Duckburg's single largest owner of gold!" Huey yelled at our brother, he pointed out at the money bin, the dragon sniffs the air.

"Ah! Me money bin!" Scrooge shrieked, as runs and jumps on some crates as the dragon slithered through the roof, taking flight towards the money bin, "To your ro-" Scrooge grabbed onto the tail of the dragon immediately being dragged out "-oooooms!" He finished.

Louie put a green sticky note on a vase making Joey face palm. The four notice Webby leaving "Where are you going?" Dewey asks with confusion Webby turns around with a confident smile "I'm gonna eat a hamburger." She states in a slightly deep tone.

Joey stares at her confused, the others however look at each other before looking at Webby "We're in." Dewey replies.

"To be clear, I'm going to go catch the dragon. The hamburger was a metaphor from before." She explained "Yeah, yeah, no, we get it. We get it." Dewey says cutting in,

"Aw bummer," Joey wined. " cause I could go for a hamburger right now."

"Joey!" Huey, Dewey and Louie scolded with a groan.

"Alright, alright fine," Joey said with a groan. "Save Uncle Scrooge first hamburger later." This statement made Webby light up.

"But how are we going to get up there?" Joey questioned,

it was silent for awhile until a buff male duck popped, Launchpad peaked his head in from out the doorway "I'm a pilot." He says.

~time skip~

Scrooge is now falling through the air. The plane flew under him quickly catching him. falling through the air. "Uncle Scrooge is falling what are we going to do?!" Huey questioned. Joey looked at the planes hatch and quickly pressed a button. "Leave that to me!" Joey quickly dived out of it he quickly caught Scrooge and both were pulled inside.

"Woo-oo!" Huey shouts as the rest of the kids surround their great uncle, "I thought I told you to go to your ro-" Scrooge was interupted by Dewey "No time. "

"We gotta work fast!" He says "Webby, how do we stop it?" Joey asked. "It's mystical, so we need a mystical device, like an oblivion mirror or a Medusa gauntlet, or-" She explained, until Louie held up the Medusa Gauntlet, Huey glares at him "What? I was gonna give it back!" Louie states. "Sure ya were." Joey said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"However before anyone could argue back, the giant golden dragon slammed itself into Scrooge's infamous money bin, "Now how do we get him down there?" Louie asked as he stared out the window, looking onward at the lizard. "Garden hose of destiny!" Huey chanted as he held up the garden hose. Joey nodded and ran over to Launchpad. "Launchpad, we need to swing him out!" Joey

declared "Nosedive towards the bin, and get ready to pull up."

"Yes, sir. Random kid I just met!" He replies to him, Joey spun around and gave my big brothers a thumbs up, "Any questions?" Dewey asks as he held the hose that was connected to our great uncle, Louie opened the bay doors, as the plane nosedive down to the money bin "Since when was Launchpad a pilot?" Scrooge asked.

Scrooge swinged out and grabbed onto the dragon "Guys, our family is awesome!" Dewey states. Joey sees the gauntlet do its thing and freezes the dragon in place. Scrooge then flew off and into the air, the hose no longer attached to him, however he just dived into the gold below and swam in it. "Money? I knew it!" Louie shouts " " Aw," Launchpad mused. "family truly is the greatest treasure of- "Oh no the ground!"

CRASH!

**-Time Skip-**

They got out, uninjured and see the plane crashed and had fire coming out. They all stood in front of Scrooge "In short time I known you, you've wrecked my money bin, unleashed several ancient evils, and almost got me killed twice." Scrooge states, Joey sat down next to Dewey, "Four times if you count each monster as an individual...time." Huey says slowly trailing off. Joey punched him hard on the shoulder to shut him up.

The kids gasped they when see Scrooge stare at them with an angry look, closed their eyes expecting some sort of punishment, however opened their eyes when they heard laughter.

He sat down in between Louie and Joey "That was incredible!" He declared, ruffling Webby's hair, "When you dove out of that airplane and pulled me back in and said no time" Scrooge spoke excitedly as we then ruffles Joey's hair And Dewey smiled with pride.

"And who what have thought of a Medusa gauntlet!? Brilliant!" The top hat wearing man praised Webby, "Oh and then you swung me out and pulled up just in time and-" He stopped himself with his own laughing, "You kids are nothing but trouble!" He claimed, pointing at Huey, Dewey, Louie, Joey,and Webby. "Curse me kilts have I missed trouble." Scrooge spoke, "I suppose I'll have to keep an eye on you to teach you how to get into trouble properly." He trailed off, taking out a golden phone from his pocket.

"You mean?" Dewey gasped, as we leaned on the edge of our seats, "Beakley! Clear my schedule, I'm taking the wee ones on a field trip." Scrooge explained, "For the last time I'm not you Secre.." Scrooge hung up before Beakley could finish. Webby shook Joey with excitement, Huey jumping in happiness, Louie was cheering and Dewey just looks happy.

"Now let's go find the lost city of Atlantis!" Scrooge yells out, "Yeah!" We all cheered "And no one tell your Uncle Donald!" Scrooge states "Yeah!" We cheered again, "Who's that?" Launchpad questions. "It's best you don't know." Joey said. "Ok"

Cut to Donald who is stapled to the wall and is still fighting the stapler.

"You've got the job, Duck!" A "Scottish" voice said as Donald looked up to see Flintheart Glomgold, he was rather hefty in weight,wearing a green Scottish kilt, with a white shirt, brown vest, and a navy blue jacket. Glomgold also sports a grey beard.

"Seriously? Oh, boy!" Donald said in excitement. "I'm a real accountant!"

"Accountant?" Glomgold said in confusion. "That was filled yesterday. You're our new sailor!" Glomgold holds up a new sailor outfit for Donald. "Welcome to Glomgold Industries! Now, what do you know about Atlantis?" Glomgold said menacingly.

(This is only the beginning of my Ducktales story I hope you like it as I plan on continuing this as soon as I can.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Woo-oo Pt. 2; escape to Atlantis

Cut back to Donald at Glomgold Industries. Watching what seems to be a introduction video. "Glomgold Industries! Take an idea." The video shows Glomgold with a conniver belt as he puts a Glomgold Industries (with his own face on it) stamps it on a lightbulb. "Make it your own." He then Stamps a baby. "Better, faster, 's the motto of the world's most beloved Scottish billionaire duck!" There is an image of Scrooge on a banner until Glomgold bursts through it and strikes a pose. "Flintheart Glomgold!"

The company logo comes up and only his voice is heard. "Welcome, new employees, to Glomgold Industries, where our employees are the greatest treasure of all!" He turns off the video.

Glomgold is Clapping and chanting his name. "Glomgold! Glomgold! Glom..."Notices that his employees are not amused. " 're here because you're the best of the your help and my carefully crafted master plan, we'll find the fabled lost Jewel of Atlantis and finally make me the richest duck in the world!" Glomgold let's out an evil laugh followed by a huge lightning strike.

"But first, here are your company IDs, also good for 40% off life vest rental in case of emergency." He hands them their cards as he called their names. "Gabby McStabberson," hands the card over to a female Kill Bill dressed hawk Assassin. "Hack and Slash, Smashkinov, " hands ids to two tough looking wolves. "Donald Duck," no response. " Duck? Duck?!"

Donald holds up a wait a minute finger at Glomgold; talking to Scrooge on the phone. "Ha! Now remember, bedtime is at 9:00. And no sugar after 7:00."

Scrooge was up in the hatch of the submarine, talking to Uncle Donald. Joey was standing by Launchpad, looking out the window curiously. "Dive! Dive!" Dewey called out. "No! Wait!" Launchpad gave a solute. "Aye aye!" Dewey ran toward the front of the sub, and he was soaking wet, as well as the floor knowing Scrooge pushed him down to shut the hatch.

Scrooge followed Dewey and stood on the other side of Launchpad. "I swear! You are the dumbest duck I've ever met, Dewey!" Joey growled in annoyance.

After a few moments of staring into the blue ocean, Scrooge turned to Launchpad. "Launchpad, have you ever piloted a sub before?" "I sunk a helicopter in a wave pool once. Same thing?" Scrooge sighed. Joey's eyes widened and quickly buckled up. "We. Are. Soooo Going to die." Joey mused. Scrooge responded and throws the phone to Louie. "Talk to your uncle."

"Hey, Uncle Donald. Nope, yeah, pretty boring. We napped, rubbed ointment on our joints, old people stuff." Louie spoke on the phone nonchalantly.

"Surprised he didn't charge you for that Uncle Scrooge." Joey said teasingly making Scrooge flinch.

"Oh, what about the dragon? And the plane crash?" Webby blurted out.

"Oh now we're busted better go dig our graves soon." Joey snarked.

"Whoops, 3:00 pm. Time for dinner. Bye!" Louie hung up quickly.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Said a confused Webby.

" Well, You didn't tell your grandma we were going to a dangerous underwater city, did you?" Joey asked. This made Webby nervous.

"I kinda sorta didn't tell her anything?"

"Webby, that's irresponsible! She'll be worried sick!"Gives the phone to Webby. "Call your grandma this instant and tell her that you are spending the night at a friend's house, okay?" Louie raised his finger as if he was teaching. "Lying: It's the responsible thing to do."

"Yup, teaching those important life lessons." Joey said sarcastically.

"I've done more with less. No matter, I'm back! Uncharted territory! Bold new discoveries-!" "Travel Bingo!" Huey yelled out. "I love road trips! I've got snacks, a playlist of traditional sea chanties, " " No Chanties!" Joey cut in. " matching family road trip shirts!" Huey continued. "Absolutely..." Huey looked at him eagerly. "...NOT." I appreciate the enthusiasm, but there's no time. But according to the travel itinerary..." Huey continues until Dewey peered over the chair and ripped up Huey's itinerary. "Boo! Adventure isn't about planning, it's about doing!"

"Well you kind of have to plan things in an adventure or you would get eaten by a man eating jellyfish or something." Joey pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a thing." Dewey told Joey rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you just missed the point." Joey sassed.

Dewey then ignored Joey and turned his attention to Scrooge and the subs cockpit. "So, what can I be in charge of? The buzzsaw arm?"

"No!"

"Sonic cannons?"

"No!"

"Hyper-dense zero-point energy missiles to pierce the scaly hide of a Kraken?!" Dewey piped up.

"You've thought about this way too much." Joey deadpanned.

"Besides, None of those things are real things! This is your first expedition, so just stand back and watch an old pro from a safe distance." Scrooge told Dewey trying to settle him down.

"So what is this submarine equipped with?" Dewey asked.

Scrooge made the Seatbelt whirs. "Seatbelts."

"Ha! Womp-Womp!" Joey teases his brother.

Scrooge sits in a chair and works on a map to Atlantis. "Classic Scrooge-Dewey banter," Dewey told his brothers while Joey and Louie simply rolled his eyes. "the seasoned-but-tired explorer passing the torch to his cocky young successor."

"Hate to break it to you bro, I'm pretty sure he doesn't actually know our names." Joey pointed out.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dewey scoffed.

"I think he called me "Hurbert" once." Huey added.

Dewey laughed and waved at both of them as if he thought the were joking. "Don't be ridiculous! Hey, Scrooge! When are we gonna set sail, Scrooge?"

Unfortunately, Scrooge responded with "in a moment, Sonny Jim."

Dewey has a look of disappointment Huey holds up a travel t-shirt while Joey smirked and snickered at him. "I will cram it down your throat. You to Joey so don't say a word."

Louie chimes in "Guys, lighten up! We're on a deep-sea expedition with Scrooge McDuck!"

Scrooge Looks at the kids who smile back at him; gets out of his chair Mr. McQuack, chart a course. Next stop, the lost City of Atlantis! "Everyone cheers "In about 16:00 hours!

"Aw" everyone groaned.

Huey popped up and said "Shanty time! We love to sail the ocean We love to sail Traveled all across the ocean." Singing In German "never have I been lucky"

"That's it!" Having had enough of the horrible chanties Joey hops up out of his seat takes Huey's phone, chucked it and smashed it to pieces then stomps on it just to make sure. "Sorry bro, it had to be done."

Launchpad is Snoring "Driving! Piloting. Driving, right?"

Dewey checked In on his Uncle. "Hey, Scrooge, First Mate Dewey here. Your map's got us going the long way. I can probably find a shortcut if you just let me..."

Scrooge cut him -uh, lad. The shortest distance between two points isn't always a straight line."

Dewey interrupted again. "Okay, but yes, it is, so if you just go..." "no it's not" Joey said in the form of a cough.

Scrooge's cane slaps the map out of Dewey's hands.

Later, Dewey takes the map. Scrooge turns around and hits Launchpad with his cane, waking him up. "Driving!" Dewey edits the map so the line goes straight, through everything Scrooge wanted to avoid. He puts the map back on the dashboard.

"Shortcut achieved!" Dewey celebrated while Joey simply glared at him. "What did you do this time?" He said with a groan. "You'll thank me later." Joey groans again muttering. "Why? Why? Couldn't I have had a sister? Instead of that?"

The sub gets caught by a kraken and everyone screams, then some mer-monsters stop the sub and try to break in using the tridents and everyone screams, then the sub gets caught in a whirlpool monster's whirlpool and everyone screams. The kids and Scrooge lay on the floor. "You kids'll be the death of me." Scrooge muttered but loud enough for the kids to hear.

Dewey sits up and says. "Dewey! Dewey will be the death of you!" He called after Scrooge.

"Well if you ever pull a stunt like that again..." Joey said getting up then grabbed Dewey aggressively. "JOEY will be the death of DEWEY!" Joey yelled shaking him.

Huey then raised his hand. "Can we make a pit stop? I have to use the bathroom, but it's, um Occupied?" Opens the bathroom door to reveal a sewer monster in the toilet.

"Hey! Hey! Back off pal back off!" Joey yelled at the creature as he fought with it before kicking back in the bathroom.

"For the love of It's the middle of the ocean! There are no pit stops." Scrooge complained.

"Well if ya gotta go ya gotta go." Joey stated.

"How 'bout that conspicuously unmarked tanker?" Launchpad asked as he pointed out the tanker.

Joey chuckled a bit. "Well that's what I call convenient."

Cut back to Donald at Glomgold Industries

Donald is seen Showing photos of Huey, Dewey, Louie and Joey growing up. The phone shows Dewey walking on a mattress surrounded by pillows while Donald has baseball gloves on both hands "Ah, little Dewey's first steps." Shows him with Huey whom his finger his covering "And that's Huey in the playoffs." Moves his finger off of Huey's face Joey is with him being hoisted up by his team. "He was the water Boy. While Joey was actually on the team but I supported them both either way." Shows the phone to Gabby McStabberson. He covers the screen again "Oh, look! That's us climbing the Grand Canyon" moves his finger to show him climbing a sign that says Grand Canyon Cola. Huey, Dewey, Louie and Joey are mad display at the supermarket. "Ah Ah, I miss them so much, but we need this job. So, tell me about your family." He asked Gabby who was sharpening a piece of wood into a knife.

"I was raised by warrior monks who spoke only the language of the blade." Gabby holds up a wooden blade she made and throws it on the table behind Donald and uses her blade to cut it in half. This made Donald chuckle nervously.

The Alert Alarm for Glomgold Industries beeps.

"We've got intruders!" Hack announced.

The camera shows Scrooge waiting by a door, tapping his foot.

"Uncle Scrooge!?," Donald questioned/exclaimed. " what is he doing here!?"

Glomgold was now chuckling to himself. "Strange weather patterns in a mysterious location near treasure." He lets out a laugh. " Ha Ha! I knew he couldn't resist! Hack, triangulate their sub's course!" Glomgold ordered his henchman, who nodded in response. "We'll tail Scrooge and steal the jewel out from under him!"

The camera shows Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Joey running out from a bathroom. Huey realizes that he forgot to wash his hands and runs back in to do that. Meanwhile Joey starts making faces at the camera

Donald then shouted "The boys?! When I get my hand on you... " He Squawked. " gonna kill him!"

Needless to say Glomgold all for that idea. meaning to or not. "Ooh, better idea! Nab the jewel and kill them all! Somebody's angling for employee of the month." Glomgold said laughing, as he nudged a nervous Donald's shoulder.

A ship gets caught in a storm above the water, pans to Scrooge's sub underwater

Scrooge then announced enthusiastically. "The Drake Barrier Reef. Powerful currents combined with rocky terrain make it nearly impossible to navigate, but on that rare occasion when snow falls above the reef, the currents cool, allowing safe passage to..."

unfortunately no one was hearing what he was saying as they were all snoring and asleep.

The kids snore before waking each other up

"Are we there yet?" Louie droned.

"I was just about to..." Scrooge tried to continue

"Right side or the left side?" Huey asked.

"If you'd just let me..." Scrooge was getting frustrated.

"Ah! I didn't do it I swear!" Joey shot up straight shouted out after being woke up.

"Look! There that thing is! We found it!" Dewey said in excitement as he pointed towards Atlantis.

Atlantis gleams in the lights from the sub

All but Scrooge were in awe as they all let out a "Woah!"

"Yes, good. Atlantis. "Ooh! Aah!" Thanks for spoiling the moment." Scrooge said sarcastically.

"Hey we really are related!" Joey said, because sarcasm was usually his thing.

"The whole place is upside down!

Scrooge shrugged "Oh, well, that's a new one."

The sub glides into the lost city and comes up inside.

Dewey and Joey looked around "Wow!"

Webby is looking at the phone that says 47 Missed Calls Ms. Beakley. And impatient shouted "Louie Just call your grandma already! It's no big deal." Louie dials her grandmother's number. "Aah! Remember, you're at a friend's house, okay? You got this.

Webby Rapidly; yelled in the phone "Hi, Granny, I'm spending the night at a friend's house so nothing is wrong!" Hangs up the phone.

"Oh, you don't got this." Louie said shaking his head.

"Ah-ha! Well, according to these markings, the Atlantines were so eager to build an epic city of wonders and death traps, they didn't stop to figure out a proper support structure, and the whole thing fell into the sea! You kids best stay by the sub while I scout ahead." Scrooge explained.

"Um Dewey ran in with Joey as soon as you said death traps." Huey explained.

"Come on, Scrooge! We got this." Dewey called off screen.

"Boys!" Scrooge sighed and muttered as he followed the two out.

Gabby McStabberson goes to throw blades at Launchpad but Donald squawks and fall on her, "accidentally"

Joey heard a shredding noise, so He turned around and gasped.

"Move!" Joey yelled as He pushed the other kids off the grapple rope. Just then, the stupid thing snapped, and they all heard Launchpad yell. The rope whipped back, barely missing Joey's face. They all ran to the edge. "LAUNCHPAD!" They all yelled, looking down to see Launchpad caught on the broken bridge.

The rest of us on the ledge sighed in relief, and Joey started to climb down. "Joey, what are you doing!?" Louie yelled as I descended. "You three wait until I'm at the bottom with Launchpad, then I'll tell you when to come down." Joey said, making it to Launchpad

"Oopsie!" Donald said to Gabby nervously.

Gabby McStabberson grunts. "Hmm? Meh!" Holds her sword at Donald. "You made me miss!" She growled angrily

To which Donald quickly explained "Uh if we get rid of them now, we can't torture them later!"

"Brilliant!" Glomgold agreed. "want Scrooge alive when I shove the Jewel of Atlantis in his smug face! He thinks his so rich and so Scottish, but I'm wearing a kilt, McDuck, a kilt!" Glomgold shouted to high heavens.

Finds Dewey on the ground "Dah! Lads! I thought the traps would get you two for sure!"

Dewey while Joey head a dry unamused look on his face while Points to the blades whirring above him "Stupid upside-down temple! Nothing cool about walking under buzzsaws!"

"From now on, don't touch anything!" Scrooge instructed.

"No arguments from me!" Joey said with a sarcastic salute. Dewey kicks a rock, which bounces off of a tiki mask and hits a trapdoor, which causes snakes to drop from the ceiling. Everyone runs and the snakes land on Launchpad, who is bitten and gets a snake venom effect. "He said DON'T touch anything! Or did you just think it was a suggestion!?" Joey snarked.

"Maybe Atlantis was an ambitious first outing." Scrooge said as he cracks his back.

The phone rings again. Louie tries to get Webby to not answer the phone. "Hi again, Granny! Still at a friend's house." Webby said. She paused"Uh, her name? Subina! A totally real name for a definitely real person!" She Hangs up

And Louie said. "Uh, good try." As he grimaced at the horrible lie.

Launchpad stumbles in, with snake venom in effect. "Um Launchpad? Are you okay?" Huey asked.

Launchpad Mumbles "Ah, a little snake venom never." Gibbering; Huey touches his arm "Hi, nice to meet you! I'm everybody's friend!"

Launchpad falls on Huey; Huey screams and Donald hears it. "Um, I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!" He tells Glomgold and his goons.

Huey, Louie, and Webby help Launchpad up. Dewey and Joey see Scrooge push a giant boulder away from an entrance to a room with a bridge with blue lasers on it. "Whoa!" Dewey awed while Joey simply rolled his eyes at his brother. "Suspension bridge? Chasm? Glowing blue mystical lasers? Classic!"

Donald walks under the bridge muttering " Scrooge. Wait till I get my hands on him."

"Hey Dewey? I betcha can't make it across that thing in one piece." Joey challenges teasingly. "Oh yeah! You're on." Dewey goes to walk across the bridge but was stopped by Scrooge's cane. "Even a basic death trap still has the word "death" in the title." Puts his cane in a laser which causes fire to burst from below through the bridge. "You mean like that?" Joey snarked which earned a glance from his Uncle.

Donald Gets hit by the fire that comes out when you touch a laser and squawks. "Yow!" Rubs his tail feathers; sees Joey, Dewey, and Scrooge. "Oh, no."

"We'll find another way," Scrooge told the boys. "It's not safe for amateur adventurers."

" Excuse me!?" Joey said in offense.

"Actually, that sounds like a challenge to me." Dewey popped up enthusiastically. "How?" Joey questioned.

"I have to stress that is not a challenge." Scrooge assured them. But Dewey wasn't having it and Joey was just as much entertained with juicy conversation.

"Is exactly what you say to dissuade the weak of heart from accepting the challenge!" Dewey insisted. "Well like Joey's challenge I accept!"

"Dude that was a joke!" Joey explained. " I didn't mean actually do it!"

"And besides there is no challenge!" Scrooge argued.

"Good luck trying to talk him down," Joey explained to his Uncle. " because ones he's set on doing something. There is no hope in stopping him."

Dewey jumps onto the bridge. "Told you." Joey quipped.

"Dewey!" Donald called out as he sees a plate and grabs it.

Dewey Walks on the bridge through every laser. Donald is below stopping the fire from hitting him with the metal plate. "Dewey! Dew"

"Oh no not the Dewey song." Joey groaned knowing what was coming.

Donald runs and screams to stop the fire. "Dewey, Dewey, Dewey, Dewey Huh? Aah! Dew, uh, Dewey, Dewey, Dewey" Donald runs to stop another fire from hitting Dewey "Dew Oh, no! How does he Dewey it? I don't know" Donald goes to stop the final fire from hitting Dewey "Dew! And now you know Nailed it!" Dewey still has his foot on the last laser. Donald is struggling to keep the fire down. Scrooge uses his cane to swing on the line under the bridge.

"Sure," Dewey said crossing his arms. "If you want to do it the easy way."

Joey was still trying to make his way across the bridge while the two were talking. "Why wouldn't you want to do it the easy way?" Scrooge questioned. " You've got to work smarter, lad, not harder."

"Aah! Ugh, "lad. "" Dewey said in disgust and annoyance. "I don't call you "old man" or "Scotty McTophat. "

"Respect your elder. When you adventure with Scrooge McDuck."

"Um...Dewey? Uncle Scrooge?"Joey said trying to get their attention as he was trying to get to the end of the bridge.

"But I'm not." Dewey argued with his foot still on the blue light. " You want me to adventure behind Scrooge McDuck, or wait by the sub! I might as well be back on the houseboat!"

"Because you have no idea what you're doing!" Scrooge pointed out.

"So show me!" Dewey fires back. " Give me a chance instead of lumping us all together in the back seat while you drive!

"I'm not lumping you all together." Scrooge said in defense.

"Oh right, then which quadruplet am I?" Dewey challenged.

"It's uh-uh... " Scrooge tried to guess. " Bluey?"

"Normally I'd laugh at that but I'm kind of busy at the moment!" Joey called out.

Dewey walks off of the laser right as Donald lets go of the metal plate and the fire destroys the bridge. Unaware that this sent his brother falling off of it. " Joey!" Dewey, Scrooge, Donald called out in horror as Donald goes to try and catch his nephew.

Joey then lands in front of his Uncle Donald who helps him up. "Hehe! Hi..uh Uncle Donald.." Joey said while chuckling nervously. "What brings you here?"

Donald was now giving Joey a deadpanned look as if he was not buying it. " I could ask you the same thing!" Donald scolded. "When I find your Uncle Scrooge I'm gonna.."

He was then cut off by new voice Joey didn't recognize but Donald did.

"Why, this is no bathroom! This shortcuts leads right to the treasure chamber!" Glomgold said a little impressed. " and on top of it He's even managed to catch one of Scroogy's family members!" He said as he inspected Joey with a menacing look which the yellow nephew did not like.

"Yeah...um..I found this one Uh falling behind." Donald explained. "So I found grabbed him and captured him. Cause I figured we could use him as leverage just in case things go south." Donald lied which earned a protesting look from Joey.

The thought made Glomgold stroke his obviously fake beard. "Ha! Perfect scheming ahead! I like it! I don't even know why I hired the rest of you! Keep an eye on the lad." Glomgold ordered.

Gabby McStabberson drags Joey by his legs. He had his arms crossed with an unamused look on his face.

Meanwhile, Scrooge was Heading into the next room. "Maybe I could just hire some family. Then they'd have to listen to me." But then stops an listens as

Glomgold Laughs There she is, the Jewel of Atlantis!" He then starts Cackling.

"Who's that?" Dewey Whispers.

"Flintheart Glomgold, the poor man's version of me, which, to be fair, still makes him insanely rich." Said Scrooge whispering

"Load up the sub." Glomgold said with a cackle. "Ooh an evil laugh how original." Said a familiar snarky voice that Dewey knew all too well. "What's next you gonna blab about you evil scheme!"

Dewey then saw Donald and Joey who was still being dragged "They've got Joey and Uncle Donald?"

"What?"

Dewey Jumps over the entrance he is behind and slides down a pile of money; Scrooge jumps into the money "Let go of my brother and my uncle!" Dewey demanded.

Glomgold simply said "No."

"I wasn't prepared for that." Dewey admitted.

"Uhh why did you think that would work to begin with!" Joey said with a groan.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm to busy trying to save your life!" Dewey argues.

"Well you're doing a really poor job.." Joey then looked and saw Scrooge hiding. "Not even as a distraction!" He said with a smirk which Glomgold didn't seem to catch on until... Scrooge Pops out from under the coins, knocks down Glomgold, and points his cane at him "What are you doing here, Flinty?" Joey pumped his fist "yes."

"What are you doing here, Scrooge?" Donald chimed in. "I told you to keep the boys safe!"

Scrooge said Without turning around "Ah, they're perfectly fine."

"Oh yeah, you nearly blew one of them up and where are the other two anyways?" Shouted Donald

Scrooge spoke again Without turning around "Back safe in the room with the fire and the snakes. And blowing Joey up was an accident!"

"What?!"

Glomgold who was Still on the ground laughed and said. "Ah, Scroogy. I see you know my newest employee." Scrooge gave a look of shock. "You're new job is with my sworn enemy?"

"When we said find a job Uncle Donald we didn't mean with an evil villain!" Joey said sarcastically.

"Well I can't keep track with all of your sworn enemies!" Donald said in defense.

"That is also true." Joey added.

"Stay out of it!" Both of his Uncles told him.

Glomgold came into the conversation as if he was defending Donald "Now, now, Donald has been a model employee," but then he narrowed his eyes evilly. "And an excellent prisoner."

"Yeah!" Donald Then realized what Glomgold had just said. "Wait, what?"

"Oh snap!" Joey said. "I didn't see that...well yeah never mind I actually I did see it coming."

All of Glomgold's employees surround Donald as another blade is pointed at him. He is walked to the exit. "Hey! You leave my Uncle alone!" Joey shouted as he took a run at Glomgold, But was kicked back by Gabby McStabberson

"Hiring my own nephew in order to use him against me?" Said a puzzled Scrooge. "Now, that is good planning."

"Yeah, no kidding." Joey agreed.

Donald is thrown back down into the room.

"Have fun being the second richest duck in the world for the next five minutes." Glomgold said cackling as Gabby McStabberson throws a blade and it hits another trap door releasing water into the room. It fills the room, quickly.

"I'd like to point out that this trap was not my fault." Dewey stated.

"For once!" Joey quipped.

Meanwhile Back in the room with the bridge with lasers, everyone else climbs down the bridge that has turned into a ladder "Junior Woodchuck Rule 841: There's always another way around." Huey informed pulling out he JWG book.

Webby's phone rings and she answers. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" Louie tried to stop her but she answered anyways causing him to face palm.

"Oh, look! Uncle Hampus is here, and he only speaks Swedish. We don't want to be rude, so good-bye?"

"And you're done. Yeah, you're never gonna be able to back up that lie. That was crazy!" Louie told her.

Just then Launchpad drops in (literally) and grabs the phone starts speaking in Swedish.

Soon after Glomgold runs in laughing madly while holding the Jewel of Atlantis in hand. " Take 'me down!"

Back in the treasure chamber, the whole room was flooded and Scrooge, Donald, Dewey, and Joey were just trying not to drown" We gotta stop the water!" Dewey called to the others.

Donald quacks as he tries to block the water, but nothing is working. He gets angry and gets his booty stuck in the hole with water coming out of it. More holes break in the wall and Donald stops them; sighs. "I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you with the boys!"

"Um, Uncle Donald," Joey spoke up. "Can we have this conversation when we're not about to drown to death?!"

"Joey's right, now's not the time Donald!" Scrooge said. Normally Joey would relish this moment of him being right but they We about to die at the moment so he refrained on doing so. "Crazy old man! All you care about is your next adventure. This is the Spear of Selene all over again!" Donald argued.

"I was not responsible for The Spear of Selene!" Scrooge argued back.

"Stop!" Dewey stepped in. "Scrooge was trying to keep me out of trouble, but I was so caught up in..." Dewey cut himself off suddenly. "why is there a lamp on the floor?"

" Bro, This is so not the time to admire the decor." Joey said

"I now I've said some crazy stuff before but I mean it this time meant that Atlantis is upside down." Dewey explained.

"now I get it," Joey said now getting his brothers point. " That means that lamp was supposed to be on the floor surrounded by all this treasure." Dewey continues.

"Attaboy, lad. Keep going." Scrooge encouraged.

"But why would you surround that thing with treasure unless." Joey continued

"That's the real Jewel of Atlantis!" All three said in unison.

"That thing lit up when the trap was sprung." Scrooge said, "bet my bottom dollar it's the power source that runs the city!"

Joey then turned to Donald with an idea. " Uncle Donald, I know this sounds crazy and you're super ticked off right now but you gotta let the room flood so I can grab the jewel." He instructed.

"That's crazy! I'm supposed to, what, let go? Trust you?" Said a worried Donald.

"Well, yeah, that's kind of all you can do." Dewey stepped in backing Joey's play. "This is a surprisingly insightful death trap!"

Donald looks at Dewey and Joey who are desperate for him to let go of the holes in the wall, and let's go. He swims out of the water before he runs out of breath and grabs onto the treasure chest Dewey, Joey and Scrooge are on. Dewey smiles as the water fills the room quickly. "Dewey I take back what I said before you are a genius!" They reach the top and pry the jewel out of the giant hand that's holding it. The water spills back to where it came from. "Hey! We're gonna be okay!" Donald said.

Scrooge, Dewey, Joey and Donald walk out and see everyone else fighting Glomgold's army/employees. "Aw I missed all the fun fighting!" Joey wined.

Sees Huey and Louie fighting one of Glomgold's employees.

"Wait where's that Scrooge McDuck wannabe?" Joey questioned.

"Hey, team." Glomgold announced over the submarine speaker. "Wanted to thank you for keeping Scrooge's kin busy while I escape with the jewel and blow up Atlantis with my most hated rival inside."

Hack than spoke up and said. "But I thought employees were greatest treasure of all!?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Glomgold scoffed at the idea. "Treasure is the greatest treasure of all. That's why it's called treasure! Glomgold out!"

"That's just cold." Joey stated shaking his head.

Scrooge said. "We have to go!"

Joey's arm is grabbed he turns and sees Gabby and the rest of Glomgold's former henchmen. "Huh?"

"Um hey, kid?" Gabby said nervously. "Could we, um, maybe bum a ride with you?"

Joey groans and rolls his eyes. "Alright fine I guess you can tag along."

"That was some quick thinking." Scrooge complemented. "You just may be an adventurer yet, Dewey."

The Duck family finally returned to Duckburg just as Glomgold was gloating to some reporters. "Aye, aye. Okay. Settle down." Glomgold said begging his speech. "Ha ha! Ladies and gentlemen of the press, it is with great pride that I, Flintheart Glomgold, present..." Glomgold was then cut off by Scrooge Pulling up on the submarine "The Jewel of Atlantis!" Scrooge finished for him much to Glomgold's outrage. "What!?"

"Yo Glomgold! Looking for something!" Joey taunted.

"Is that Scrooge McDuck? Mr. McDuck -" Roxanne Featherly clamored along with the rest of the reporters as they abandoned Glomgold.

"An efficient, clean source of energy that could power Duckburg for 50 years," Scrooge explained. "courtesy of your friends at McDuck Water and Electric."

"Ooh, Mr. McDuck, how do you respond to claims by other Scottish billionaires that they have the real jewel?" Featherly asked.

" Pfft he can have that one," Joey said with a witty smile. " we've got a better one." He said as he pulled out a jewel.

"Besides that ones obviously cursed." Scrooge informed.

"No. It's not!" Glomgold argued, but then The water behind Glomgold begins to splash against the rocks The kraken comes out of the water, roaring. Glomgold Screams as he is grabbed by the kraken "Curse you, McDuck!"

"Aye lad!" Scrooge said as he wiped a tear from his eye from laughing. " that was great. How did you manage to switch out the diamonds and trick Glomgold?" He asked.

"For Glomgold it's not that hard." Joey said. "But to answer your other question, a true prankster never reveals his secrets." Joey smirked.

Beakley arrived and spoke with Webby and revealed she knew she was lying but still slowed her to adventure with Scrooge and the rest of the McDuck family.

Scrooge stepped up to explain himself. "Now, Donald, don't..."

Donald then cut him off. "Stop. I admit I'm a little overprotective."

"A little?!" Louie questioned while Joey gave his Uncle a "seriously?" Look.

No matter what I do, these boys will get into trouble, so maybe you could teach them how to get out of trouble. "No matter what I do," Donald explains rubbing the back of his neck. "these boys will get into trouble, so maybe you could teach them how to get out of trouble."

"Uncle Donald?" Asked in shock.

" Shut. Up." Joey said in surprise.

" It might be okay if the boys saw you every once in a while." Donald concluded.

"At the mansion?" Huey, Dewey, Louie and Joey asked in unison.

"Sometimes, like birthdays or federal holidays. Nothing too..." Donald began but was cut off when The houseboat explodes; everyone glares at Dewey, except Joey who playfully nudged him. "How 'bout now?"

"Ooh! I may have left the engine running in the houseboat." Dewey said nervously.

"Rrrrright." Joey said with a wink and a nudge.

Scrooge then offered "I may have a dozen or so spare bedrooms in the mansion."

Donald Chuckles and the boys cheer.

"There you have it." Featherly reported, " Reclusive adventure capitalist Scrooge McDuck is back, with family in tow, solving mysteries and rewriting history." In the background Dewey was breakdancing, Louie was on his phone, Huey and Webby were celebrating and Joey was putting bunny ears on Featherly with his fingers while she didn't notice and was still talking.

Launchpad drops the houseboat in the pool, splashing Donald.

Launchpad then asked "Did I do it good?"

The kids are back in the garage. Dewey looks at the same picture from earlier. "Hey Dewey? I was wondering if you could help me with this can of peanut brittle?" Joey asked mischievously as he entered the room, Dewey ignored him pushes up a part that is folding down and there is a female duck in the picture as well. This made Joey drop the van letting out its robber snakes but he was unfazed and shared the same look as Dewey. "No. Way." Joey uttered in shock eyes widened and watery. "Is that..."

"Mom?" Both Dewey and Joey said at the same time.


End file.
